Fall Of The Clans
by IceTheGamer
Summary: Many moons after the Great Battle, and after the lengendary Bramblestar led the Clans back to the forest, Icekit is born to ThunderClan. But, a mysterious group of cats calling themselves DeathClan threaten the forest once again. Worst of all, Icepaw has a prophecy hanging over his head. "The Clans will fall, but you will be the spark of hope until it's blazed into a flame"
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Stormstar - dark grey tom

Deputy: Oakfur - brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Medicine Cat: Robinwing - small brown she-cat with a ginger spot on her chest

Warriors: (Toms and She-cats without kits)

Silverstripe - silver tabby she-cat

Hurricaneclaw - pale gray tom

Apprentice, Firepaw

Tawnytail - mottled brown tom

Spottedpelt - tortoiseshell she-cat

Swiftclaw - black-and-white tom

Archeye - gray tom with black stripes and a thick stripe running over one eye

Apprentice, Crowpaw

Blackclaw - Black tom

Apprentice, Dapplepaw

Brackentail - ginger tom with a long tail

Apprentice, Featherpaw

Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Amberpaw - dark ginger she-cat

Firepaw - ginger tom

Dapplepaw - tortoiseshell she-cat

Crowpaw - black tom

Featherpaw - silver she-cat

Queens: (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Snowtail - pure white she-cat

(mother to Hurricaneclaw's kits, Icekit, a pure white tom and Cloudkit, a white she-cat with pale gray splotches on her fur)

Mistyfur - pale gray she-cat

(mother to Stormstar's kit, Graykit a gray tom with a darker grey stripe running down his back)

Rosefur - pinkish she-cat

(expecting Oakfur's kits)

Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Stoneclaw - gray tom

Mousetail: small brown she-cat with a thin tail

Blizzardfur - white tom, the oldest cat in ThunderClan

ShadowClan

Leader: Lizardstar - pale tabby she-cat with a white underbelly

Deputy: Blackpelt - black tom

Medicine Cat: Darkflower - small black she-cat

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Pineclaw - dark ginger tom

Apprentice, Needlepaw

Dawnfur - pale ginger tabby she-cat

Badgerheart - huge black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Plumpaw

Mudtail - brown tom with a darker brown tail

Brightflower - white she-cat with a bright ginger patch on her side

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Poppycloud - dark brown she-cat

Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Needlepaw - dark brown tom

Plumpaw - pale ginger tabby she cat with a darker brown paw

Nightpaw - black tom

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Deerfur - pale brown she-cat with white spots

(expecting Badgerheart's kits)

Littlebird - brown tabby she cat

(expecting Pineclaw's kits)

Elders:

Toadstep - dark brown tabby tom with white splotches and white legs

Newtclaw - ginger tabby tom

WindClan

Leader: Ryestar - pale gray she-cat

Deputy: Hareleap - pale brown tom

Medicine Cat: Buzzardfeather - big ginger tabby tom

Apprentice, Pigeonpaw

Warriors:

Reedtail - light brown tabby tom with a long tail

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Apprentice, Flamepaw

Sparkfur - pale ginger she-cat

Woollypelt - gray tom

Gorsetail - ginger tom

Aspenfur - pale gray tabby tom

Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Sandpaw - pale ginger tom

Flamepaw - ginger tom

Pigeonpaw - light grey tabby she-cat (Medicine Cat apprentice)

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Mistpool - very pale grey she-cat

(mother to Aspenfur's kits, Creekkit a pale grey tom, Hopkit, a grey tom with a crooked paw, Thornkit, a grey tabby tom and Fernkit, a pale grey she-cat)

Nightwing - black she-cat

(expecting Hareleap's kits)

Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Palebird - black-and-white she-cat

Larkwing - dark brown she-cat

RiverClan

Leader: Rainstar - pale gray tom with darker grey flecks in his fur

Deputy: Leafshine - pale brown tabby she-cat with white paws and a white underbelly

Medicine Cat: Juniperheart - blue-gray she-cat

Apprentice, Shellpaw

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Otterclaw - dark brown tom

Willowpelt - grey she-cat

Apprentice, Ripplepaw

Cedartail - gray tom

Voletooth - brown tom

Apprentice, Branchpaw

Fallowfern - pale grey tabby she-cat

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Hawkflight - golden tabby tom that killed a hawk when he was an apprentice

Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Branchpaw - dark brown tom

Ripplepaw - gray tabby tom

Shellpaw mottled grey tom (Medicine Cat Apprentice)

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Whitecloud - white she-cat

(expecting Otterclaw's kits)

Tinyflower - very small brown she-cat

(mother to Voletooth's kits, Bramblekit a dark brown tom and Bouncekit a small brown she-cat)

Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Logclaw - very big brown tom

DeathClan

Leader: Killer - jet black tom

Deputies:

Spider - small black and brown tom

Giant - huge brown tabby tom

Members:

Spike - dark brown tabby tom

Violet - pretty golden tabby she-cat

Cats Outside Clans

Rose - pale gray kittypet


	2. Chapter 1

Icekit woke up to see that Cloudkit still had her eyes closed. It's been three days and she still hasn't opened her eyes he thought.

"Snowtail ", he asked. "why hasn't Cloudkit opened her eyes yet? ".

"She'll open them when she's ready." said the white queen. "In the meantime," Snowtail yawned "why don't you have your morning meal.".

"Okay!" Icekit squeaked. Scampering over Cloudkit he drew himself closer to Snowtail's belly. As he was suckling he silently wished that Cloudkit would open her eyes. Please open them soon he thought. I'm not allowed out of the nursery until you do.

When Icekit was done suckling, he asked Snowtail "Could I please go outside today?"

"No," Snowtail replied sternly. "you know the rule. No going outside until Cloudkit has opened her eyes."

"But Graykit is outside!" Icekit objected.

"Does Graykit have a littermate?" Snowtail asked

"No." Icekit sighed

As the day past, Icekit spent his time trying to occupy his time by throwing moss balls around the nursery. At last, when the day was coming to an end he went back to his nest and sighed. It had been a beautiful sunny day perfect for playing games. His denmate, Graykit, who was the same age as them, had been playing outside.

"It's so lonely out there" he had confided when it was time for their naps

"Maybe tomorrow I can play with you." Icekit suggested

"Yeah, maybe" Graykit had replied

The next day, Icekit woke up to a paw prodding his side. As he opened his eyes he realized that Cloudkit was the one prodding his side.

"You've opened your eyes!" he purred, delighted.

"I thought it was time." his sister replied.

"Snowtail", Icekit chirped "Cloudkit opened her eyes. Can we play outside now?"

Snowtail lifted her head, her eyes half closed "Well if she has I suppose you can. But don't leave the camp!"

"We won't," Icekit promised.

As he went outside for the first time, Icekit squinted as the sun got in his eyes. The camp was huge! He'd probably need a whole day to explore it. As Graykit came out of the den, he was suprised to see them.

"You're outside," Graykit exclaimed. "That's wonderful!"

"Now we can play," Icekit squeaked.

"First I had better show you around the camp," Graykit said. "to show you where you can and can't go"

"Might as well," Icekit shrugged.

"This is the nursery," Graykit said with a flick of his tail.

The nursery looked very small from the outside but Icekit knew it was much bigger inside.

"This is the apprentice's den," Graykit said looking at a low bush with a small entry way into the den.

"Who is that coming out?," Icekit asked curiously.

"That's Amberpaw," Graykit replied. "and there's her brother Firepaw"

Icekit looked at the two apprentices in awe. They where so big!

"Hello Amberpaw," Graykit mewed

"Hello Graykit," Amberpaw replied. "Who are these two?" the dark ginger apprentice asked.

"I'm Icekit and this is my sister, Cloudkit" Icekit said, proud to have introduced himself to these huge cats.

"Welcome to the Clan kits." Firepaw yawned. "Now if you excuse us, we have to go pass our final assessment and become warriors."

"It was nice meeting you kits!" Amberpaw called as she padded over towards a brown tabby tom.

"Who's that?" Icekit asked

"That's Oakfur, the Clan deputy." Graykit replied

"What's that den over there?" Icekit asked, waving his tail towards an isolated clearing on the other side of the camp.

"I don't know. " Graykit mewed. "Maybe we should ask Mistyfur and Snowtail."

"Good idea." Icekit mewed

"Snowtail," Icekit chirped "what's in that clearing on the other side of camp?"

"That's the medicine clearing where sick cats go to get cured by the medicine cat." Snowtail replied

"Medicine Cat. " Icekit echoed "Who is that?"

"Her name is Robinwing. She's a friend of mine. Would you like to meet her?" Snowtail asked

"Yes please!" Icekit squealed "Can Graykit and Cloudkit come too?"

"I don't see why not." Snowtail said

Icekit ran over to where Graykit was waiting

"Well?" Graykit prompted.

"Snowtail says it's the medicine clearing, where sick or wounded cats go to get better. The Medicine Cat treats them. The cat's name is Robinwing. Snowtail said she would take us to meet her."

"That's great!" Graykit purred.

A few moments later, they where in the medicine clearing. Icekit realized that they where standing in front of a rock with a crack big enough for a cat to get in and out.

"Snowtail?" a voice sounded from inside the cave. "Do you need more borage to make your milk come?"

"No." Snowtail replied "But I have some kits who want to meet you."

"Visitors eh?" The voice said

Moments later, a cat came out of the darkness. She was a small brown she-cat with a ginger patch on her chest.

"My name is Robinwing." She announced "And I am the Clan's Medicine Cat. You three must be Icekit, Cloudkit and Graykit.

"How do you know our names?" Cloudkit asked.

"I was there at your kitting." Robinwing replied

"What do you do as a Medicine cat?" Icekit mewed

"I keep the Clan healthy if they get sick, I tend to injuries after a battle and I interpret sings from StarClan."

"Like what?" Graykit asked.

"Well now I see two 'paws hurrying to become warriors just from reading the clouds." Robinwing said.

"She probably means Amberpaw and Firepaw" Graykit murmured.

"Thank you Robinwing." Snowtail mewed. "I think the kits should head back to the nursery now."

"Of course." Robinwing said. "Come back anytime kits!"

"Thank you!" all three of them squeaked.

"Snowtail," Icekit asked, once they where back in the nursery "what else is there to see in the world?"

"There's the forest, the moor, the river, and the marshes. And then there's Highstones and Mothermouth and the Moonstone. And beyond that, well, only StarClan knows.

"That's a lot. But my legs aren't big enough to see all that." Icekit yawned.

"The'll grow, my darling, until they're big enough to go anywhere."


	3. Chapter 2

"Sit still for StarClan's sake." Snowtail chided "Your father will be back any minute now from his border patrol and you need to look impecable."

"Did she wash you this hard?" Cloudkit murmured.

"I heard that!" Snowtail mewed.

Suddenly the gorse barrier that was the entrance quivered.

"He's here!" Snowtail purred

But three warriors pelted into the camp straight towards Stormstar's den. There, a black tom went straight into the den while the other two stood right outside, their ears pricked towards the den to hear the conversation

"Who are those three?" Icekit asked

"The tom who went inside is Blackclaw and the two standing outside are Brackentail and his apprentice, Featherpaw." Snowtail mewed.

Then, a fourth cat came out, limping because of a wound in his shoulder.

"That's your father, Hurricaneclaw." Snowtail mewed, worriedly. "Why is he hurt?"

Suddenly, Icekit heard a yowl and saw Stormstar jump up onto the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" he yowled.

"Come," Snowtail mewed briskly "sit on the side an don't disturb anyone. Do you understand?"

"Yes Snowtail!" Icekit and his sister replied.

"I have sad news for the Clan," Stormstar said "Oakfur is dead!"

Yowls of sadness and anger surged throughout the camp at the reveal of this terrible news.

"His patrol was ambushed by a ShadowClan patrol!" Stormstar continued "So it is my duty to appoint a new deputy. I cannot say these words in front of Oakfur's body, for the ShadowClan cats left to rot on the Thunderpath, but hopefully his spirit can hear and aprouve my choice. Hurricaneclaw will be the new deputy of the Clan!"

The yowls of grief and anger where replaced by the Clan calling "Hurricaneclaw! Hurricaneclaw! Hurricaneclaw!"

The gray cat leaped up onto the Highrock to stand alongside Stormstar to address the Clan

"Thank you Stormstar," Hurricaneclaw began "I am honored to take Oakfur's place as the Clan's deputy!"

"Also, there is one more thing I must do." Stormstar said "I must perform one of the most important rituals that a leader can perform, the making of new warriors."

Amberpaw and Firepaw leaped up and down in excitement.

"I, Stormstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He looked down at Amberpaw and Firepaw. "Amberpaw, Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even with the cost of your life.

"I do." Amberpaw replied

"I do." Firepaw echoed

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Amberpaw, from this moment on you will be know as Amberleaf. StarClan honors you for your skill and loyalty and we welcome you as a full member of this Clan.

Amberleaf dipped her head as Stormstar rested his muzzle on her head.

"Firepaw, from this moment on you will be know as Fireclaw. StarClan honors you for your bravery and your strength and we welcome you as a full member of this Clan.

Fireclaw did the same thing that Amberleaf did, as Stormstar rested his muzzle on the ginger warrior's head.

"As tradition of our ancestors, Amberleaf and Fireclaw must sit a silent vigil when night falls. But first, let us feast in rejoicing Oakfur joining StarClan and Amberleaf and Fireclaw becoming warriors!"

"Come kits, this is a good time to meet the elders. They are the only cats in your Clan that you haven't met yet." Snowtail said

"Good idea." Mistyfur said.

Mistyfur was Graykit's mother and the oldest queen in the nursery

"They love meeting new kits." A deep meow sounded behind them.

"Hello Hurricaneclaw." Snowtail purred "Come, meet your kits."

Cloudkit's eyes grew as wide as an owl's. This was the moment she and Icekit had waiting for the entire day!"

"I'm Icekit!" He chirped "And this is my sister Cloudkit."

"I see." He meowed "You named them well Snowtail."

"I know." The white queen purred.

"Icekit looks like you." Hurricaneclaw remarked.

"Can we go see the elders now?" Graykit complained

"Of course." Mistyfur said "I'll take you three now."

"Yay!" All three of them meowed

When they arrived at the elder's den, Icekit saw that they where sharing tongues.

"Hello." A white tom said

"Hello Blizzardfur." Mistyfur replied "I've brought some kits to meet you."

Mistyfur turned towards them "Kits these are Stoneclaw, Mousetail and Blizzardfur."

"Hello!" Graykit meowed "My name is Graykit, this is my friend Icekit and his sister Cloudkit."

"Hello to all three of you. Are you three Snowtail's kits?" The white tom, Blizzardfur asked.

"Me and Cloudkit are but not Graykit. He's Mistyfur's kit."

"Did you know Snowtail is my daughter?" Blizzardfur asked.

"No we didn't." Cloudkit said "But if that's true, the we're kin!"

"Indeed we are." The old cat purred. "Would you youngsters like to hear a story?"

"Yes please!" Graykit squeaked.

"Well, before we start, you kits should know something. My father's mother, Sorrelstripe, was the daughter of Lionblaze and Cinderheart. Lionblaze was the grandson of Firestar and Cinderheart was the granddaughter of Whitestorm, who was niece to Bluestar. That's your family history Icekit and Cloudkit." The wise cat meowed

Icekit was in shock. He was related to Firestar the legendary leader of ThunderClan who Killed Tigerstar, the leader of the Dark Forest. And on top of that he was related to Bluestar the leader before Firestar who died saving her Clan from a pack of dogs that had almost destroyed ThunderClan. They where both legends!

"That's awesome!" Icekit meowed.

"Now, Graykit." Blizzardfur meowed. "You have important heritage to. Your father, Stormstar's father was the son Sparkpelt, the daughter of Squirellflight and Bramblestar. Squirellflight was the daughter of Firestar and Bramblestar was the son of Tigerstar. But Graypaw don't worry about being rejected. Bramblestar was the leader before Stormstar and he made up for his father's actions. So all three of you are related to Firestar. Isn't that nice?"

"I'm related to Firestar?" Graykit meowed in awe. "That's awesome!"

"Now let's pick a story. The Great Battle, the First Great Journey or the Second Great Journey?" Blizzardfur suggested.

"The Great Battle!" All three kits meowed at the same time.

"Very well. But no interruptions okay?" Blizzardfur meowed.

"Okay." Icekit agreed

"Here's how it begins." Blizzardfur meowed. "The Great Battle was supposed to be the final battle between the Dark Forest and StarClan. Three cats were given special powers to help ThunderClan in the battle. Lionblaze, who could fight any enemy and not get a single little scratch. Then there was Jayfeather, who could read the minds and walk in the dreams of other cats. Finally, there was Dovewing, who could hear and see everything in the lake area. Before the battle, the Dark Forest recruited cats to betray their Clans and aid the Dark Forest in the battle. As the Dark Forest cats met the Clans, StarClan descended upon them and took on bodies to aid the Clans. In the middle of this mass, Tigerstar and Firestar fought like the whole of LionClan, TigerClan and LeopardClan put toghether. The battle was fierce and any cat within three fox-lengths of the battle was immediately killed by the energies of StarClan and The Place of No Stars was putting in to help their respective representative. Firestar an Tigerstar were surrounded in auras that made them twenty times bigger than a regular cat! They flew at each other, their huge paws destroying the forest and lake. When Tigerstar lost the battle, he let out a blast of energy so powerful all the cats in the world died except Firestar, whose aura protected him. When lightning struck a tree and hit Firestar and he realized he was dying. StarClan gave him a choice, become immortal and no cats will be restored or die and let all cats that died in the blast come back to life. Firestar chose to die as the spirits of fallen cats returned to their bodies. Of course the bodies were wounded, so some cats died like Foxleap, Hollyleaf, Sorreltail and Ferncloud. The spirits said that Firestar had done the right thing and as as reward StarCaln restored the forest. Firestar then told Bramblestar to lead his Clan back to the forest, and that it would be waiting for them the day it was made by StarClan. The Clans came home and then Bramblestar died and Stormstar, Stormpelt at the time, ascended to lead the Clan. Squirrelfilght died shortly after Bramblestar, succumbing to a sickness that caused her to retire. The end." The old tom concluded.

"That was a great story Blizzardfur!" Cloudkit meowed, admiring the tom's story.

"Well kits, it's been fun, but now we have to back to the nursery." Mistyfur interrupted.

"Aww!" A chorus of protests erupted from the three of them

Once they where back in the nursery, Icekit was chatting with Graykit and Cloudkit was dozing. The queens all looked worried and where talkin in hushed tones.

"I hope Hurricaneclaw won't get hurt, or worse killed like Oakfur was." Snowtail meowed

"He'll be fine." Rosefur said "Oakfur was a good deputy but those mange-pelted ShadowClan warriors left him to rot on the Thunderpath."

"Foxhearts!" Mistyfur hissed.

"What's a foxheart?" Icekit asked

"A very bad cat who only cares about himself." Mistyfur replied

"Well then no cat in ThunderClan is a foxheart." Graykit decided

"My thoughts exactly!" Icekit exclaimed

"Let's go to sleep now kits, the new warriors must not be disturbed." Rosefur said.

"Okay." Graykit meowed

"I'm going to be out there one day." Icekit meowed "Sitting my warrior vigil."

"I'm sure you will." Snowtail meowed "But first you have to go to sleep or you'll never become a warrior!"

"Goodnight Snowtail." Icekit meowed

"Goodnight my darling." Snowtail replied

As he closed his eyes, Icekit thought to himself: _I will avenge every loss that ThunderClan will experience and i will make ThunderClan as strong as LionClan,TigerClan and LeopardClan together, like Firestar, my ancestor._ he vowed.

 **Author's note: I hope you guys like! This is my first story and I'm really trying my best here!**

 **Icestar17**


	4. Chapter 3

Many moons had passed since that horrible day where Oakfur's was killed. Icekit was a strong young tom now bigger than anyone in the nursery.

"You're taking after your father!" Snowtail constantly reminded him.

"I know!" Icekit had meowed, irritated.

The nursery was way to crowded for proper games now, sure he and Graykit were able to play outside but the nursery was still pretty full. Every cat kept telling each other that if was good thing that there were so many kits but Icekit couldn't believe that. Rosefur had kitted four moons ago giving birth to Brownkit, Dawnkit, Pebblekit and Sparrowkit. And to add to the clutter, Silverstripe had moved and has just had a kit, Morningkit. Luckily, he was allowed to play with Graykit as they where both pretty strong. Every cat forgot that they weren't littermates and always called them brothers.

"My father will probably have us apprenticed at the same time, beacause we're the same age." Graykit had said as they where playing.

Whenever they invited Cloudkit to play she always responded,"No thanks, I promised Robinwing that I'd help her sort herbs."

Icekit was relaxing with Graykit beside the nursery after playing.

"Do you think we'll become apprentices soon?" Graykit asked

"I think so." Icekit meowed back. "After all, we are six moons old now."

"True," Graykit replied.

Suddenly, Snowtail and Mistyfur bounded out of Stormstar's den and come rushing towards the two of them.

Instantly on his paws, Icekit meowed "What's going on?" He asked

"You're going to become apprentices at sunhigh!" Mistyfur purred excitedly.

"Quick, we must get you all cleaned up." Snowtail meowed "You're filthy!" She exclaimed.

Icekit glanced up at the sky. It was almost sunhigh!

"What about Cloudkit?" Icekit asked "Is she going to get groomed as well?"

"Your sister has already been washed." Snowtail meowed briskly.

Suddenly, Stormstar leapt up onto the great rock and called "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meting!"

"Today, I perform an important ritual, the one of making new apprentices." Stormstar called

"Graykit step forward." The dark gray tom meowed. "From this moment on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be know as Graypaw. Your mentor will be Tawnytail. I hope he passes on all the strength and wisdom he learned from his mentor, Stoneclaw."

The Clan cheered as Stormstar said "Icekit step forward."

My turn! He thought inwardly. As he stepped forward Stormstar said "From this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be know as Icepaw. Your mentor will be Swiftclaw. I hope he passes on all the courage and speed that our fallen friend Oakfur's taught him."

Then, Stormstar beckoned Cloudkit with his tail. "Our little friend Cloudkit has chosen to become a medicine cat instead of a warrior." Stormstar meowed "Robinwing will be her mentor and I hope she trains this kit to be a medicine cat worthy of ThunderClan. Cloudkit, from this moment on, until your earn your medicine cat name, you will be know as Cloudpaw."

As the Clan howled their new names, Icepaw felt a rush of pride. I'll be allowed out of camp now! He thought excitedly.

"Icepaw!" A brisk meow interrupted his thoughts.

Icepaw turned around to see Swifclaw padding towards him.

"Yes Swiftclaw?" The white apprentice replied.

"We're going to explore the forest while it's still light." His mentor decided.

"Will Graypaw be coming along?" Icepaw asked excitedly.

"He will not be I'm afraid. He's going be get new bedding for the elders." Swiftclaw meowed.

"Okay!" Icepaw meowed.

"Right let's be off now." The black-and-white warrior said.

As Icepaw padded out of the tunnel for the first time he paws pricked excitedly. He was going to see the forest for the first time!

"What route do you think we should take to get up faster?" Swiftclaw asked

Icepaw studied the ravine. There where a few ways to get up. They could take a step path that led up the ravine or they could scramble up the rocks. As Icepaw was about to suggest they take the path, when he noticed the little cracks in the rocks. They where quite small but it would be enough to help him haul himself up.

"We should try using the cracks to get to the top of the ravine." Icepaw decided.

"Good job." Swifclaw meowed, pleased. "When you have more strength in your legs, we can take the path. It's only for experienced warriors though."

As he scrambled up the rocks, Swiftclaw a tail length behind him, he was tense with excitement. The top of the ravine was a tail-length away when he heard a yowl behind him. Swiftclaw had fell down the ravine! Icepaw jumped down to see if his mentor was okay.

As he saw Icepaw approach, he croaked "Get Robinwing and Cloudpaw, now!"

Icepaw didn't respond. He was already pelted trough the camp towards the medicine clearing. When he arrived, he suprised the two medicine cats as they where sorting trough herbs.

"Come quickly, Swiftclaw fell of the ravine!" Icepaw meowed.

"Alright we'll be there in a moment." The medicine cat replied "How bad is it?" She asked him

"He cut his paw and he landed on his back." Icepaw reported.

"Cloudpaw, bring cobwebs, and comfrey for the bleeding and get a stick for Swiftclaw to chew on." The medicine cat ordered her apprentice.

"Yes Robinwing." Cloudpaw replied.

As he and the two medicine cats pelted trough camp, Icepaw saw a crowd of cat gathering at the tunnel. They where whispering in hushed tones.

"How bad is it?"

"Will he survive?"

"I hope Robinwing can treat him!"

As Robinwing examined Swiftclaw, Cloudpaw laid down some herbs for her mentor.

"Swiftclaw, I'm sorry to say this, but I'll have to move your spine. If I don't you'll be paralyzed for the rest of your life. But if I do, you have a slim chance of surviving." Robinwing informed him.

"I'd rather risk death than be lame for the rest of my life!" Swiftclaw growled through gritted teeth

As Robinwing prepared to move the spine, Icepaw tensed. What if Swiftclaw dies in the operation? He would have to take a new mentor. This is not a good omen, my mentor falling of the ravine.

"Are you ready Swiftclaw?" Robinwing asked him briskly.

"Yes." The black-and-white tom replied.

Robinwing put her paw on Swiftclaw's spine and pushed. With a loud click the bone slid into place. There was a moment of silence before Swiftclaw groaned, letting the assembled cats know he's alive.

"Thank StarClan!" Icepaw exclaimed "He's alive!"

"Barely." A cat meowed deeply

Icepaw looked up. A dark brown tabby tom was standing on the top of the ravine.

"Who are you?" Icepaw growled, narrowing his eyes into slits.

"My name is Spike." The tom replied "And this is my mate, Violet."

A golden tabby she-cat slid out from behind Spike. Her belly was extremely swollen. She must be expecting kits! Icepaw thought.

"Why are you here?" Robinwing asked politely.

"We where driven out of our home and we seek refuge." Violet replied. "A cat drove us out and we came looking for some forest cats. In my old home, they says that you fight like badgers when you defend your home."

"We do, if we have to." Icepaw replied evenly.

Suddenly, Icepaw scented a cat coming. Graypaw and his mentor, Tawnytail where coming out of the gorse tunnel.

Tawnytail narrowed his eyes at the scene. "What's going on here?" He asked Icepaw.

"Swiftclaw feel of the ravine and Robinwing had to treat him. And then these two showed up." He informed the mottled gray warrior casting a glance at the two strangers. "They say the' en been driven from their home and want to join us."

"Does Stormstar know about this?" The gray warrior meowed.

"No." Icepaw replied. "But I was about fetch him myself."

"No need." Tawnytail replied." Graypaw, ho fetch Stormstar and inform him of the situation.

Graypaw nodded and dashed off into camp. Moments later, Graypaw returned, Stormstar at his heels.

"Graypaw told me about the situation. I will speak with my senior warriors about letting you two join the Clan, but first we must determine something far more important." Stormstar meowed. "Everyone get into camp. I will inform you of my decision with a Clan meeting."

"Very well Stormstar." Tawnytail replied, beckoning all the cats with his tail.

As Icepaw began to head off Stormstar said, "Could I have a word with you Icepaw?"

"Yes Stormstar." He replied.

"As I said earlier we must tend to something far more important than the rogues." Stormstar meowed. "Your apprenticeship."

Of course! Icepaw thought. He's going to determine my new mentor!

"I think that for the time being, Swiftclaw should take a break from warrior duties and rest." Stormstar meowed.

"Of course." Icepaw agreed

"Therefore, you will need a new mentor. I will personally take you in as my apprentice, seeing as your father is now deputy."

"Thank you Stormstar." Icepaw meowed, dipping his head." I promise I'll be a good apprentice."

"Good. You may go now." Stormstar dismissed him with a flick of his tail.

 _I can't believe it!_ Icepaw thought. _I'm going to be trained by the Clan leader. This will be a good day for all of ThunderClan._

 **Awww poor Swiftclaw! Like I said, this is my first story, so review if you like!**

 **Icestar17**


	5. Chapter 4

As Icepaw padded up to the Highrock to receive his new mentor, his paws pricked with excitement. It was an honour to be trained by the Clan leader and everyone knew it.

"...so I will personally take Icepaw under my wing." Stormstar finished.

Yowls of approuval and happiness erupted through the assembled cats.

"I also want to appoint two new apprentices. Spike, step forward."

The dark brown tabby tom lifted his head proudly as he walked towards Stormstar.

"From this moment on, until you've earned your warrior name, you will be know as Spikepaw. Your mentor will be Hurricaneclaw. I hope he passes down all the courage and strength he learned from his mentor, Blizzardfur.

"Violet, step forward" Stormstar beckoned the golden queen with his tail.

"From this moment on, until you've earned your warrior name, you will be know as Violetpaw. Your mentor will be Spottedpelt. I hope she passes down all the wisdom and loyalty she learned from her mentor, Mousetail.

The Clan cheered for the two new apprentices. "Spikepaw, Violetpaw, Spikepaw, Violetpaw!"

Icepaw padded to greet the new apprentices, but he was intterupted by Stormstar.

"Would you like to see the territory now?" Stormstar asked.

"Of course!" Icepaw replied.

"Then let's get to the top of the ravine. Preferably without any accidents." Stormstar said, good humoredly

Once they where at the top of the ravine, Stormstar guided him trough thick undergrowth and countless trees until they arrived at the base of a giant tree.

"This is the Great Sycamore." Stormstar meowed.

"Great StarClan, it's huge!" Icepaw meowed.

"Let's head towards the ShadowClan border." Stormstar suggested.

"Alright." Icepaw meowed enthusiastically.

Once they arrived, the stench alerted him almost instantly.

"We're at the Thunderpath aren't we?" Icepaw asked his mentor.

"Indeed we are." Stormstar replied. "What can you scent beyond the Thunderpath?"

Icepaw opened his mouth to taste the air. Beyond the acid tang of the Thunderpath, he smelled something different. It was definatly cat-scent, but not one that he recognized. It smelled faintly of pinesap and marshes. _This is probably ShadowClan scent._ Icepaw thought.

"I think I smell ShadowClan beyond the Thunderpath."

"That is correct." His mentor replied. "Do you want to see Fourtrees now?"

"Yes please!" He meowed.

As Icepaw walked through the forest, he felt comforted that this was his home, and the he would defend it with is life. As they walked into a large clearing, Icepaw finally the mighty Fourtrees for himself. They where massive!

"This is where all the Clans gather at the full moon. You'll probably be going to Tonight's Gathering, seeing as you are my apprentice." Stormstar explained

"Thank you Stormstar." Icepaw mowed

"Don't mention it." The dark gray warrior replied. "Can you scent what Clan lives over there?" pointing his tail towards the moor.

Icepaw drew in the scent. It tasted faintly of heather and grass. _If ShadowClan lives in the marshes, then according to Snowtail's information this must be WindClan! Icepaw though._

"I think WindClan lives on the moor." Icepaw answered proudly.

"Correct again." His mentor replied. "Can you see those rocks over there?" pointing to a pile of rocks in the distance.

"Snakerocks!" Icepaw replied. He had heard stories about the adders that lurked in those cracks. They could kill a small cat in seconds.

"Yes Snakerocks, but we won't be going there today. It's far too dangerous for apprentices." Stormstar meowed. "We're going to head along the RiverClan border to see Sunningrocks instead."

"I've always wanted to see Sunningrocks." Icepaw said. "Snowtail's says the're good for sunning yourself."

"Yes they are, but RiverClan always wants to steal them from us." Stormstar informed him. "But we control Sunningrocks at the moment, so there's nothing to worry about."

"RiverClan lives somewhere on the island over there, right?" Icepaw asked.

"They probably do, but only RiverClan knows for sure." His mentor meowed." It's getting late. We should probably head home. Have a good rest and eat a piece of fresh-kill, because you're coming to the Gathering."

"Okay." Icepaw meowed, disappointed.

When they arrived back in camp, Icepaw saw Graypaw eating a vole. He went over picked a thrush for himself, then went to join his friend.

"How was your first day of training?" Icepaw asked.

"It was great!" Graypaw meowed sarcastically. "I got to gather moss and change the elder's bedding! But at least I get to go to the Gathering so I guess it was okay. What about yours?"

"I went to explore the territory and I saw the ShadowClan border, Snakerocks, Fourtrees, the WindClan border, Sunningrocks and the RiverClan border." Icepaw meowed.

"Lucky furball!" Graypaw meowed.

"And I get to go to the gathering to!" Icepaw meowed.

"Great! We can meet the Clans toghether!" Graypaw exclaimed.

In mere hours, I'm going to meet ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan. This is going to be a great day! Icepaw thought.

"Let's get some sleep." Icepaw suggested

"Good idea." Graypaw meowed.

"I have to do something first though okay?" Icepaw asked

"Sure, I'll make us both nests." Graypaw offered

"That would be great!" Icepaw meowed

Icepaw then padded away to go see Snowtail. Once he arrived near his mother, he broke her the news.

"You're going to tonight's gathering! That's brilliant." Snowtail exclaimed.

"Graypaw will be coming with me." Icepaw said

"I'll be there to. I'll introduce you to a couple of cats I know in the other Clans." Snowtail offered.

"Graypaw and I would be grateful for that." Icepaw meowed.

"Get some rest, little one. You'll need it if you want to go to the Gathering."

"Of course, Snowtail." Icepaw meowed

As he padded away from his mother and entered the apprentice's den. Graypaw was settled in a nest. On the other side of the den, Featherpaw and two other apprentices where talking in hushed tones. Icepaw was about to say hello when Featherpaw abruptly turned around.

"Hello Icepaw." She meowed. "These are Crowpaw and Dapplepaw."

"Hey Icepaw." Crowpaw meowed. "Welcome to the apprentice's den"

"Yes, welcome." Dapplepaw meowed.

"Dapplepaw and I made you some nests." Featherpaw meowed.

"Thank you." Icepaw meowed gratefully.

"No problem." Dapplepaw said. "Are you coming to the Gathering?"

"Yes and so is Graypaw." Icepaw replied.

"So that makes five out of six going." Crowpaw meowed.

"Six?" Icepaw asked.

"There's Spikepaw as well, but he's staying behind." Featherpaw meowed.

"What about Violetpaw?" Graypaw asked.

"She's in the nursery. She's expecting Spikepaw's kits you know." Dapplepaw meowed, amused.

"I knew that!" Graypaw retorted, embarrassed.

"Can every please just shut up!" A voice came from the entrance. Spikepaw was standing there. "How can anyone sleep with all this racket?!"

"Sorry Spikepaw." Crowpaw meowed.

"We should all get some rest before dark." Icepaw suggested. "So we won't be tired at the Gathering."

"Good idea Icepaw." Featherpaw meowed

As Icepaw drifted into sleep he thought about all the cats he was going to see. His last thought before drifting into sleep was _This is going to be great!_

 **There we go! Another chapter done! Like always, review if you liked!**

 **Icestar17**


	6. Chapter 5

Icepaw tensed as he waited for Stormstar to give the signal. This was his first Gathering and he was determined to make a good impression. He had decided to stick with his fellow apprentices to not seem like a kit. Snowtail had been disappointed but she knew it was the right thing to do. He could see cats in the clearing. RiverClan by the scent of it. Suddenly, Stormstar flicked his tail-tip and the ThunderClan cats dashed into the clearing. It was a nice, warm greenleaf night, perfect for a Gathering. As Icepaw walked through this crowd of cats, sticking with Graypaw, Featherpaw, Dapplepaw and Crowpaw. Amberleaf and Fireclaw where sticking with them to. As he looked up at the four massive oaks. Stormstar was perched on there, along with a gray tom with darker gray flecks.

"Come Icepaw, I'll introduce you to the only RiverClan apprentice." Crowpaw's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"That would be nice." Icepaw meowed

"I'll come along as well." Fireclaw meowed. "I can't wait to see Branchpaw's face when he hears I'm a warrior."

"Thanks Fireclaw." Icepaw replied gratefully

The three of them padded up to a brown apprentice who was chatting with another gray one.

"Hello Branchpaw." Fireclaw meowed to the brown tom

"Hello Firepaw." Branchpaw replied evenly.

"It's Fireclaw now." Fireclaw meowed.

"Congratulations on getting your warrior name!" Branchpaw purred. "Hello Crowpaw! Who are those two beside you?"

"These are Icepaw and Graypaw." Crowpaw replied. "My turn to ask you a question. Who's that behind you?"

"This is Ripplepaw." Branchpaw replied. Then he turned to Icepaw. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to." Icepaw replied

As if on queue, another group of cats pelted down from the pine forest. ShadowClan Icepaw thought.

"I hope Poppypaw is here." Featherpaw meowed padding up to join them along with Dapplepaw and Amberleaf.

"I hope so to." Amberleaf meowed

A dark brown she-cat was padding towards them.

"Hello Poppypaw." Featherpaw meowed.

"Who's Poppypaw? I'm Poppycloud now." The she-cat announced proudly. "But it's nice to see you to. As well as you Amberpaw and Dapplepaw."

"It's Amberleaf now." Amberleaf announced

Poppycloud purred "That's great!" Then she glanced at Icepaw and Graypaw. "Who are these two?"

Not wanting to be introduced like before, he was about to announce his name but Graypaw beat him to it.

"I'm Graypaw and this is my friend, Icepaw." Graypaw meowed.

"Nice to meet you." Icepaw added.

"Well we apprentices and young warriors should probably stick together." Poppycloud advised. "At Gatherings, it's always the same. Queens gossip, Elders complain about apprentices and young warriors, senior warriors share news and apprentices and young warriors chatter and boast about their Clan."

"It's been that way for ages!" Featherpaw complained.

"Hey Poppycloud, where are you?" A voice asked.

"I'm where we usually sit Needlepaw." Poppycloud called out.

Then, a dark brown tom, a pale ginger she-cat and a black tom padded towards them.

"Hello Plumpaw!" Dapplepaw called out.

"Hello Dapplepaw!" The pale ginger apprentice replied

"The brown tom is Needlepaw, the ginger she-cat is his sister Plumpaw and that black tom is Nightpaw. Amberleaf whispered into Icepaw's ear.

"Hello Amberpaw." Needelpaw sneered "Catch anything other than nothing recently?"

"First of all, I'm Amberleaf you fleapelt and second of all I caught an adder recently." Amberleaf hissed back.

Needlepaw looked stunned for a minute and then he went to join a dark ginger tom.

"Don't worry about him Amberleaf." Plumpaw soothed. "He just wants to make himself feel better because he didn't catch anything for the past couple of days and Blackpelt got angry at him."

"He was right to, he was fooling around while the rest of us worked hard." The black tom, Nightpaw snorted.

"Witch leader is witch?" Icepaw asked Nightpaw.

"The gray with darker flecks is Rainstar and the pale tabby is Lizardstar. And you probably know about your leader, Stormstar." Nightpaw responded.

"I do actually, he's my mentor and Graypaw's father." Icepaw announced.

"Then Oakfur must be your father because leaders only train the kits of deputies!" Nightpaw exclaimed.

"Oakfur's is dead now and Hurricaneclaw is the new deputy." Icepaw informed him "He's my father."

"Oh." Nightpaw meowed quietly. Suddenly, he lifted his head. "WindClan is here!" He exclaimed.

As Nightpaw predicted, a swarm of cats pelted into the clearing. A pale brown tom leaped onto the rock and yowled "Let the Gathering begin!"

"I will start." The tom meowed "Ryestar has lost her ninth life and is now with StarClan. WindClan is now led by I, Harestar. The new deputy is Whitetail." Yowls of approval spread through the clearing as Harestar continued. "We also have two new warriors. Flamepelt and Sandclaw!"

The Clans started chanting the new names "Flamepelt, Sandstorm, Flamepelt, Sandstorm!"

"The Clan is well fed." Harestar finished, retreating to let Rainstar take his place.

"RiverClan is well fed. And the nursery is full. RiverClan also has two new apprentices." Rainstar meowed. "Ripplepw and Shellpaw. Shellpaw will be training as a medicine cat instead of a warrior."

Lizardstar then spoke up. "ShadowClan's old deputy, Blackpelt, has decided to retire. The new deputy is Badgerheart!" The Clans yowled the new deputy's name as Lizardstar spoke again. "ShadowClan also has a new warrior. Poppycloud!"

Yowls of approuval came from the Clans as they had came for the new WindClan warriors, Flamepelt and Sandclaw.

Stormstar then meowed "ThunderClan's nursery is full and the Clan has many kits. We also have three new apprentices. Icepaw, Graypaw and Cloudpaw! Cloudpaw will also be training as a medicine cat." Icepaw raised his head as the Clans yowled their approuval at the sound of new apprentices. Stormstar then continued. "The Clan also has new warriors. Amberleaf and Fireclaw!" The Clans howled the new warriors names. "Amberleaf, Fireclaw, Amberleaf, Fireclaw!"

"We also have sad news. Oakfur has joined StarClan. The new deputy is Hurricaneclaw!" Stormstar announced. The Clans remained silent when Stormstar announced the news. Why? Icepaw thought.

"Why are the Clans staying silent?" Featherpaw hissed into his ear. "They should be cheering!"

"I don't know why either." Branchpaw meowed.

"Perphaps they're mourning Oakfur?" Ripplepaw suggested.

"I smell something!" A gray tom meowed.

"What Wollytail?" Harestar asked.

"We're under attack!" Wollytail schreeched. "Rogues!"

As if on queue, cats appeared around the hollow. A jet black tom stepped forward.

"I am Killer." The tom announced. "And you dirty forest cats will give us back Spike and Violet or you will face the wrath of DeathClan!"

"What do you mean 'give you back.'?" Stormstar asked. "Your rogues have joined ThunderClan out of their will. They are now Spikepaw and Violetpaw. They said they had been exiled. I assumed they are from your group?"

"EXILED?" Killer asked his cats. "I would never exile anyone. Right?" He gazed at his group for support. "Do you really think I would exile anyone from my Clan?"

"No Killer." A black and brown tom replied

"That's right." A huge brown tabby tom meowed.

"You have three days to return them." Killer yowled. "If you don't, well I'll kill all of you myself. And just to justify what I say..."

Killer didn't finish his sentence. He leapt off the rock and landed on Badgerheart, the new ShadowClan deputy. Killer knocked him over in a single blow and sliced his throat open. Badgerheart twitched once, then was still. The clearing remained silent as Killer said. "Let this be a lesson to all cats who dare defy DeathClan!" He then leapt back up onto the ledge and melted into the shadows, along with the rest of DeathClan.

"I must now name a new deputy." Lizardstar announced shakily. "The new deputy of ShadowClan is Pineclaw."

No cheers came from the Clans as the new deputy was announced.

Someone then broke the silence. "I have an idea." A big ginger tom announced.

"Go on, Buzzardwing." Harestar meowed.

"I think all leaders should share with StarClan tomorrow night." Buzzardwing told them.

"Good idea!" Rainstar exclaimed.

"Very well then, it is decided." Lizardstar announced. "All leaders must go to share with StarClan tomorrow night. Any leader willing to bring a warrior or apprentice along is permitted to. We will meet here at sunhigh for the journey."

"Very well." Stormstar meowed. "The Gathering is at an end, then."

Icepaw was shocked after seeing such a gruesome gathering. As he looked around, he could see that warriors and elders were saying goodbye. He rushed over to the group of apprentices and said his goodbyes to Branchpaw, Ripplepaw, Poppycloud, Plumpaw and a reluctant Needlepaw, then headed over to join his Clanmates.

"We're lucky that Hurricaneclaw had moved away just before the attack." He heard Snowtail meow. "Losing two deputies would be bad for ThunderClan."

"It would indeed." Blizzardfur agreed.

The next day, he overheard Hurricaneclaw sorting out the patrols. Drowsily, he padded out of his nest to go join Stormstar after giving himself a quick grooming. Stormstar had promised him that they would start hunting today and Icepaw was looking forward to it. As Icepaw padded up to join his mentor, Amberleaf intercepted him.

"I'm going to be training you for the morning." She informed him. "After that we'll both be heading to Mothermouth you and I." She winked at him "Stormstar will be watching but can't train because he doesn't want to get hungry. Leaders aren't supposed to eat before going to Moonstone."

"Okay." Icepaw agreed.

As Amberleaf lead him out of the forest, Icepaw tasted the air. He smelled so much prey! He thought that the Clan's territory was this prey rich all year long.

"The forest is only full of prey because it's greenleaf." Amberleaf warned. "Come leaf bare you'll be sniffing all day for any hint of prey. So what do you want to practice first? Stalking, Crounching or Leaping?"

Icepaw paused, taking a moment to think. Then he announced. "Let's go with stalking."

"Okay." The dark ginger she-cat meowed. "Show me the best hunter's crouch you got."

Without hesitation, Icepaw crouched down, laying his tail to his side and making sure his paws touched the forest floor as lightly as they could and that his belly didn't scrape the ferns on the ground.

"Good." Amberleaf meowed. But you need to tuck your front paws in more and keep your tail to your side at all times. Now, try stalking to that oak over there." She said, pointing to a young oak tree with her tail.

Icepaw the drew himself forward silently until he reached the oak that Amberleaf had pointed to. His muscles then instinctively tensed as he prepared to leap at an imaginary creature.

"Well, we obviously don't need to work on your crouch, seeing as it is almost perfect, but let's see your leap." Amberleaf meowed

Icepaw tensed his muscles as he leapt into the air making sure that his paws would land well on the forest floor. He sat up and waited for Amberleaf's response.

"Well, you seem to have perfected your hunting techniques. Let's practice a bit more before heading back to camp." Amberleaf meowed.

They two of them trained until the sun was almost at it's peak when Amberleaf suggested. "Maybe you can try the skills that we've been practicing on real prey."

"Yes please!" Icepaw meowed, eager to show off his skills to his temporary mentor.

"Go on." Amberleaf meowed.

Icepaw tasted the air and pinpointed a scent. Mouse! Icepaw thought excitedly. Crouching low, he slowly stalked forward until he was in leaping range. The mouse then ran for it's den but it was too late. Icepaw landed over the small brown body and delivered the killing bite. He looked at Amberleaf, the mouse dangling in his jaws.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "I've never seen an apprentice catch prey on it's first try!" Looking at the sun, she added. "We had better head back to camp now."

Icepaw glanced up at the sky. It was sunhigh! Stormstar would be waiting for them. _I wonder what the Clan will think when they see my catch?_ Icepaw thought. As he padded into camp his paws pricked with anticipation. _Tonight, I'm going to see the Moonstone!_

 **Well, there's another chapter done. Review if you liked!**

 **Icestar17**


	7. Chapter 6

As Icepaw padded through the camp wall, his mouse dangling in his jaws, he saw Amberleaf heading towards Stormstar's den. He wondered if he should follow her into that rock. The sight of Snowtail and Hurricaneclaw padding towards him interrupted his thoughts.

"Icepaw, did you catch that yourself?" Hurricaneclaw asked.

"Mmmmhmmm." Icepaw said. Then he dropped his mouse. "Yes I did!"

"I've never seen any..." Snowtail began, stunned

"Apprentice catch prey on their first try." Hurricaneclaw finished. "I'm impressed Icepaw. But Stormstar would like to see the both of us."

"Yes, Hurricaneclaw." Icepaw replied.

As he padded through the lichen that shaded the entrance to Stormstar's den, Amberleaf rushed over to him and said. "We have to get herbs from Robinwing and Cloudpaw. Three piles. Fireclaw will be coming with us."

"Okay." Icepaw simply replied. "Let's go."

Icepaw and Amberleaf padded over to Robinwing's clearing and Icepaw saw that Fireclaw was waiting for them.

"You're lucky you get to see the Moonstone this early in your training. I saw it about midway through." Fireclaw said. "But as a warrior, you'll get to share dreams with StarClan."

"Let's get these herbs and be off." Amberleaf meowed. "I want to share dreams with StarClan."

"Amberleaf's right let's get a move on." Icepaw meowed. "I'll get the herbs."

"Thanks, Icepaw." Fireclaw meowed.

Icepaw walked into the medicine clearing and saw Graypaw and Cloudpaw chattering like a couple of starlings.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting mouse bile Cloudpaw?" Robinwing asked from inside her den.

"Yes Robinwing." Cloudpaw replied, annoyed. "Bye Graypaw."

"See you later." Graypaw replied. Then he noticed Icepaw. "Hi Icepaw."

"Hello Graypaw. Do you know what herbs I need for traveling?" Icepaw asked.

"Sorry, no." Graypaw replied. "But I'm sure Cloudpaw does."

Robinwing then made her appearance. "Hello Icepaw. Have you come for traveling herbs?"

"Yes. Three piles please." Icepaw asked, as politely as he could.

"You'll only need two. Stormstar can't eat before sharing with StarClan." Robinwing repli d

"But Fireclaw is coming with us." Icepaw informed her.

"That makes more sense!" Robinwing replied. "I'll fetch three bundles now. Don't eat the leaf."

Moment later, Robinwing padded out from her den, three leaf wraps in her jaws. "You get one each." She informed Icepaw dropping the bundles at his feet.

"Thanks Robinwing." Icepaw replied.

Icepaw padded out of the den, the bundles in his jaws. "One each." He informed the two warriors.

"Thanks Icepaw." Amberleaf meowed. She lapped up the herbs. "Great StarClan these are bitter!"

Icepaw lapped up hsi share. The taste hit him instantly. "They sure do!" He meowed. "But they'll be worth it in the long shot."

"You're right." Fireclaw agreed. "Let's go back and meet Stormstar. He'll be waiting"

"Okay." Amberleaf replied. "Stormstar is already at he tunnel. Let's go!"

The three of them bounded up to Stormstar. He then asked them. "Have you eaten your traveling herbs?"

"Yes Stormstar." Amberleaf meowed.

"Then let's go." Stormstar meowed.

As they padded through the forest, Icepaw fell in beside Fireclaw. "What does the Moonstone look like?" He whispered.

"It's three tail-lengths high and glows like the whole of StarClan." He whispered back. "Now shut up because we're here."

Icepaw could see Fourtrees up ahead. Lizardstar was perched there and Poppycloud,Needlepaw, Plumpaw and Nightpaw along with another ShadowClan warrior he didn't recognize.

Stormstar greeted the ShadowClan leader. "Hello Lizardstar."

Lizardstar returned the salute. "Hello Stormstar."

Icepaw padded up to greet the young ShadowClan warriors and apprentices.

"Hello Poppycloud." Icepaw meowed.

"Hello Icepaw." Poppycloud replied, sounding friendly.

"Hello Plumpaw and hello Needlepaw." Amberleaf meowed. "Or is it something else now?"

"You guessed right." Plumpaw meowed. "My new name is Plumfoot and this is Needleclaw."

"Congratulations on getting your warrior name!" Amberleaf meowed.

"What about me?" Needleclaw asked. "Are you going to congratulate me?"

Amberleaf ignored him and asked Plumfoot. "Who is that?"

"That's Dawnfur, my mother. She insisted on coming so Lizardstar let her. She is a wise warrior after all."

"I suppose." Icepaw shrugged. "But I don't know her, so I don't know if she's wise or not."

"Then I'll introduce you." Plumfoot suggested enthusiastically.

"Alright. I'd like to meet the cats I'll be traveling with for the next day." Icepaw accepted.

"Hey Dawnfur!" Plumfoot called. "Come meet my friend Icepaw."

"Hello Dawnfur." Icepaw meowed, dipping his head in respect to the senior warrior. "It's very nice to meet you."

Dawnfur looked shocked from getting such respect from an apprentice. "Plumfoot." She said. "Have you seen any cat this polite in ShadowClan?"

"No." Plumfoot admitted shamefully.

Dawnfur turned to Icepaw. "It's nice to meet you as well, Icepaw of ThunderClan." She replied warmly. "I'm sure we'll get along quite well. How long have you been training?"

"Two days." Icepaw replied in the same respectful tone. "Swiftclaw is my mentor, but he fell over the ravine and hurt himself. He won't be able to be a warrior again, so Stormstar took over my training."

"I'm sorry." Dawnfur meowed sympathetically. Then her ears pricked and her head popped up. "WindClan has arrived."

Dawnfur was right. The moor cats rushed down from their hill and Harestar leapt up to join the other leaders. He had brought a patrol of five cats.

Dawnfur padded over to a gray WindClan warrior to greet him. Icepaw realized that it was Wollytail, the cat who had first scented DeathClan and their leader, Killer. There was also the new warriors, Flamepelt and Sandstorm along with two apprentices he didn't recognize. Icepaw decided to introduce himself. One apprentice was a gray tabby tom and the other, a pale gray tom.

"Hello." He said to the two WindClan apprentices. "I'm Icepaw. Who are you?"

"I'm Thornpaw." The gray tabby tom said

"And I'm Creekpaw." The pale gray tom added. "My mentor is Harestar. Who's your..."

"Stop bragging your mouse-brain!" Thornpaw meowed. "We all know that Harestar is your mentor. But my mentor is Wollytail."

"My mentor is Stormstar." Icepaw meowed as casually as he could. "My original mentor was Swiftclaw, but he injured himself and he will never be a warrior again."

"Our brother Hopkit was killed in a dog attack." Thornpaw meowed. "And Fernpaw is back at camp because she trod on a thorn and it's infected now."

"I'm sorry." Icepaw meowed. Then he scented a fishy scent and knew the final Clan was coming. "RiverClan is here." He meowed. But to his suprise, only Leafshine and Juniperheart, the RiverClan deputy and medicine cat came crashing through the river.

"Rainstar is dead!" She yowled. "Killer and his cats attacked our camp. I am the only survivor along with my herb gathering patrol. It was comprised of Juniperheart, Shellpaw, Branchpaw, Ripplepaw, Voletooth, Bramblekit, Bouncekit, Tinyflower, Fallowfern, Otterclaw and Logclaw. Rainstar wanted the young to help gather some herbs because we where critically low on everything. He wanted me to supervise it, along with Voletooth and Otterclaw. Logclaw volunteered to help to stretch his legs and Fallowfern volunteered because she bike that news that she was expecting Cedartail's kits. We've made a temporary camp on ThunderClan territory. Sunningrocks to be precise." She glanced at Stormstar. "I hope that's alright with you."

"It's fine." Stormstar meowed sympathetically. "But we have to get your cats into the ThunderClan camp, just in case Killer comes back. Fireclaw, I want to you to gather a patrol. No apprentices. Make sure Robinwing comes with herbs. But make sure she doesn't bring Cloudpaw."

Fireclaw looked disappointed but meowed nonetheless. "Yes Stormstar."

"We should go now, to not leave a Clan leaderless." Lizardstar meowed.

"Good idea." Harestar meowed.

As the cats began to leave, Icepaw fell in beside Amberleaf. "Poor RiverClan." She meowed to Poppycloud.

"If I get my paws on Killer, I'll rip his throat out!" Poppycloud meowed angrily.

Icepaw moved on and fell in beside his mentor he was discussing plans with Leafshine.

"Logclaw can move in with our elders." He overheard Stormstar meow. "Your apprentices can share dens with ours. But the warrior's den is full so your warriors will have to sleep either in the apprentice's den or the nursery. The queens can sleep in the nursery, along with the kits. You may pick where your you sleep. If you want to sleep alone, I suggest the fallen oak. Normally we use it as a den for sick cats when the medicine clearing is full, but no cat has been ill for awhile so there's no risk."

"Thank you Stormstar. I'll take the fallen oak. After this, I will no longer be Leafshine, but Leafstar, leader of RiverClan."

"Very well." Stormstar said. "If I may ask, how was Rainstar killed? I thought he had all his nine lives."

"His heart was ripped out of his body." Leafshine answered bitterly. "Not even StarClan could heal him."

"He will be missed by all Clans." Lizardstar said. "But you can stop chattering now, because we've arrived. Our agreement stated that we could take up to two cats each into the Moonstone cavern. I will take only Poppycloud. Plumfoot, Needleclaw and Dawnfur will guard for ShadowClan."

"I will take Creekpaw and Thornpaw." Harestar meowed Wollytail, Flamepelt and Sandstorm will guard for WindClan on the outside, but inside, Thornpaw and Creekpaw will guard"

"I will take no one but Juniperheart. No one will stand guard for RiverClan." Leafshine said.

"I will take Amberleaf and Icepaw." Stormstar meowed. "ThunderClan will only have Icepaw guarding on the inside."

"Very well then." Lizardstar meowed. "Let's go."

As she padded into the tunnel, Poppycloud on her heels, Icepaw felt scared. How could the Moonstone shine if no light got into the tunnel?

"ThunderClan will come down next." Stormstar affirmed.

There's my queue. Icepaw tought. As Stormstar padded into the tunnel, Amberleaf whispered into his ear. "Don't be scared." She whispered. "It's not that scary!"

"I guess." Icepaw whispered back, padding into darkness.

"Use your whiskers to navigate, and your nose to scent if we're there." Amberleaf said quietly. "It'll smell like heather and air."

Icepaw then drew in the air. It smelled faintly of heather. Suddenly, they arrived in a larger cavern.

"Not long until moonhigh." Juniperheart, the RiverClan medicine cat meowed. "The Moonstone should light up now."

Icepaw gazed into the darkness. He could see the faint outline of a tall stone. Suddenly, moonlight came pouring through a hole in the celling. The Moonstone then shined as the leaders and Leafshine padded up to touch noses with the StarClan blessed stone. Suddenly, the spirits of StarClan decided to share a very important message with him. One that would change his life...


	8. Chapter 7

As a brown tabby tom padded up to Icepaw, it hit him that this was Oakfur, the Clan deputy before Hurricaneclaw. Icepaw had never know him well other than asking him a few questions about the life of a deputy.

"Hello Icepaw." The starry cat meowed. Then he hesitated on what to say. "I know you don't know me very well but I'm the only loss that you've know in your life you've experienced my death, other than Rainstar, but StarClan has sent me because you have a gift Icepaw. A gift that StarClan gave you, but you didn't know about. It will only manifest from now on."

"What is the gift? Hunting abilities? Fighting skills? Enhanced senses?" Icepaw asked

"None of that nonsense if to be bestowed until later on." Oakfur snapped. "No, you have the ability to turn into other cats and modify your age, as well as the age of the form you are in. But, it does not make you immortal. You cannot die of old age but you can die of everything else. You can stay in another form for a maximum time of 1 day. As you gain more forms, you will acquire boosts or enhanced or more powerful or ancient forms. You have 2 forms so far. You can turn into me and Rainstar. You can only turn into dead cats. But the cat can be from a different Clan, but the cat cannot have no Clan. Do you understand these restrictions, Icepaw of ThunderClan?"

"I do." Icepaw swore solemnly.

Oakfur's expression softened. "Tell me, I have not had news from ThunderClan in a while. How are my kits? How many of them? What are their names? What do they look like?"

Icepaw was warmed. He knew that even in StarClan, his warrior ancestors where watching over them.

"The kits are fine." Icepaw replied. "There are two toms and two she-cats. Their names are Brownkit, Pebblekit, Dawnkit, and Sparrowkit. Brownkit and Pebblekit and brown toms, Dawnkit is a pale ginger kit and Sparrowkit is a dark brown tabby kit."

"Thank you from bringing news. I see that we have a Clanmate that is close to joining StarClan."

Icepaw knew who he meant. Stoneclaw had fallen very ill and when Icepaw had left, he was looking quite frail.

"Stoneclaw will hold out long enough for me to say goodbye. I know he will." Icepaw meowed.

"Perhaps." Oakfur shrugged. "But since you have shared news with me, I will share with you the next power if you gather another form. You will gain the ability to see the spirits of your forms and show them to other cats if you wish. You may consult them at anytime and call on them if you need help in battle. If you have not taken their form, the other spirits may take corporeal forms and fight for you. They will not know who they are fighting, for their minds will be wiped from the names and Clans they where from when they where alive, unless they are fighting for their own Clans or not against their old Clans in which case, they will remember everything . But their abilities will be sharper than a normal cats and have increased stamina and speed. If they are killed, they need a one moon cool-down to recover and then they will be yours to command again. But you can still call on them for advice, but they cannot take physical forms or become visible to anyone else but you. The cats that you call to take corporeal forms are essentially enhanced versions of themselves. You can only call two cats at at time because it would require to much energy fromStarClan to supply you with more. They will only obey you and anyone you tell them to obey. Do you understand?"

"Yes Oakfur." Icepaw meowed.

"When you are one form away from reaching a new power, we will inform you." Oakfur told him. "And best only share it with Stormstar for now. Now, awake!"

Icepaw felt as if he had be tugged out of cold water. He saw a dark ginger figure standing over him, as well as a dark gray one. Amberleaf and Stormstar. Icepaw though. He sat up, not remembering where he was. The greenleaf sunshine made his fur feel nice.

"He's coming around." Stormstar meowed nonchalantly.

"Thank StarClan!" Amberleaf exclaimed, sounding relieved.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We had to drag you out of the Moonstone cave." Leafshine, no Leafstar explained sounding friendly. "It was Amberleaf's idea."

The she-cat flustered. "Well, I might of helped." She said

"Where are we?" Icepaw asked.

"We're at Mothermouth." Stormstar said. "WindClan and ShadowClan left mere moments ago." He explained

"Let's return to camp now that he's feeling better." Leafstar suggested.

"Good idea." Stormstar approuved.

As they walked into the moor, Icepaw padded up to Stormstar. "Can I have a word with you Stormstar?" He asked

"Of course." The ThunderClan leader replied. "What would you like to discuss?"

As briefly as he could, Icepaw explained his vision to Stormstar. He seemed astonished to hear about it.

"This is interesting." Stormstar meowed once he had finished. "Who do you think your third form will be?"

"I'm thinking it will be Stoneclaw." Icepaw meowed. "He will be missed, but I think that he will be seen once I tell the Clan."

"When do you plan on doing so?" Stormstar asked.

"In about a moon." Icepaw meowed.

"Very well." Stormstar meowed. "Will you rejuvenate yourself often?"

"Only in battle." Icepaw replied after thinking for a moment. "After that I will make myself older again. One once I am an elder I will tell the Clan of my rejuvenating abilities and stay an elder until my mate dies. If my mate dies first. I will simply not rejuvenate again."

"Wise choice." Stormstar approved.

Icepaw though on his decisions until they arrived back in ThunderClan territory. Icepaw immediately went to check on Stoneclaw, until Cloudpaw intercepted him.

"I'm sorry." She murmured. "He died moments ago."

"I'll go see Graypaw now." Icepaw murmured to his sister.

"I'll get you some thyme for the shock." She mumbled. "Be back soon." She said, speaking louder.

"Graypaw was asleep in the den along with Branchpaw, Ripplepaw, Voletooth and Otterclaw. The others must be out. He thought.

"Graypaw, wake up." He meowed, prodding his friend in the side.

"What?" Graypaw asked, half sleeping.

"Stoneclaw's dead." He meowed gravely. "We must sit vigil."

Instantly on his paws, Graypaw followed him out of the den.

"I have to go do something before I sit vigil." Icepaw meowed

"Okay." Graypaw meowed.

Icepaw padded out of camp and into a part of the forest where no one would see him. Oakfur, come to me. He though. Instantly, the brown tabby tom was sitting in front of him. He looked more like a spirit than a living cat. I called him down and wanted him in flesh and blood, not his spirit. Icepaw thought.

"I wanted you as a living cat, not a spirit!" Icepaw meowed.

"You have to say: 'Oakfur, come fight with me' for that to happen." The old deputy meowed calmly. "You can dismiss me in either form by saying: 'I'm satisfied with your service' and poof! I'm gone! But I cannot go from spirit to body. You have to dismiss me first. You can summon two cats at once. Try it."

"Okay." Icepaw agreed. "I'm satisfied with your service, Oakfur."

The spirit-cat disappeared in a flash of light. Right. Let's summon Stoneclaw and Rainstar. Icepaw thought. Stoneclaw, Rainstar, come to me! In a flash of light, the two cats were standing beside him.

"Hello Icepaw." Stoneclaw meowed. "Nice to see you. I hope all is well?"

"We're mourning you. You will be missed Stoneclaw." Icepaw informed him.

"Ah yes I remember now. It was quite painful. Can I say hello to my former Clanmates?" He asked.

"Of course." Icepaw replied

"Why have you summoned me?" Rainstar asked, a hint of a growl in his voice

"I have a mission for you." Icepaw confided. "I want you to check the Twolegplace for any sign of Killer and his rogues. I want to warn Stormstar if anyone has entered ThunderClan territory."

"Of course. Do you mind if I check the RiverClan camp first?"

"Killer has a band of ten rogues posted there at all times. The RiverClan are living with ThunderClan."

"Oh." Rainstar replied quietly. "Should I see if Killer himself is stationed there?"

"Leafstar told me he never is there. But you should find Giant or Spider there. They are kind of like deputies to Killer."

"Very well." Rainstar meowed.

"I want you to get an exact number of rogue groups and approximately how many cats there are in each group. That should tell us how many cats are part of DeathClan."

As Rainstar bounded of, Icepaw led Stoneclaw back into camp.

"I'm going to show you to Stormstar." Icepaw said when they arrived at the gorse tunnel.

"Is that wise?" Stoneclaw asked. "Does he know of your power?"

"Yes he does." Icepaw replied.

"Alright then, lead the way." Stoneclaw replied.

Icepaw padded into camp waiting before going to see Stormstar.

"Stormstar may I have a word?" Icepaw asked.

"Of course Icepaw." His leader replied. "About what."

"The power." Icepaw meowed quietly. "I've got something to show you."

"Lead on then." Stormstar meowed.

Stoneclaw, I want you to become visible to Stormstar. He thought as they padded up to the clearing where the starry cat was waiting.

"Great StarClan, is that you Stoneclaw?" Stormstar asked in awe.

"Yes Stormstar, it is me." Stoneclaw said.

"You look young." Stormstar commented.

"StarClan makes it so that when a cat joins them, they look at though they did in life, at the height of their power. For me, it's when I'm deputy of ThunderClan. In StarClan, you get welcomed as the highest rank you could achieve in life. For me that's deputy. For you, Stormstar it will be kit." Stoneclaw informed him, mischief glinting in his eyes.

"Wait?" Icepaw meowed confused. "You where deputy Stoneclaw." When the tom didn't reply Stormstar meowed "What?" Stormstar sounded outraged. "Kit?"

"I'm joking." Stoneclaw purred. "In StarClan you can look as you like. I choose to look as I had when I had just finished growing."

"I see." Stormstar meowed thoughtfully. "Alas, I'm past my best as well."

"Indeed you are." Stoneclaw purred.

Suddenly, a question formed in Icepaw's head. "If I may ask, Stormstar, what life are you on?"

"Only medicine cats and the leader him or herself may know but..." Stormstar began. "Since you are my apprentice you have a right to know. I'm on my 6th life. I have four left, including this one."

"Oh." Icepaw said quietly. He was hoping Stormstar would have more lives.

"Icepaw, its high time we get back to camp." Stormstar urged.

"Of course." Icepaw said. "Stoneclaw, if satisfied with your service."

A burst of StarClan blessed light, and the spirit was gone.

As he padded into camp he heard a voice call, "Icepaw!" Amberleaf's excited meow shook him out of his thoughts. "You're back!"

"Icepaw!" Featherpaw meowed. "Come on, we've invented a new game! It's for the training exercise tomorrow!"

"It's really fun!" Crowpaw called.

"Come and play Icepaw!" Graypaw exclaimed.

"Alright!" Icepaw said, padding over to join the apprentices. Fireclaw, Amberleaf and Cloudpaw where there to. "How do we play?"

"Simple." Dapplepaw replied. "This is a fresh-kill pile and each feather is a piece of prey." She said, pointing to a pile of feathers. "Our team, Me, Amberleaf, Graypaw and you, has to get the other team's feather without them getting our feathers. We're going to out into the forest to play. Stormstar says it's good night stalking training. We're going to do a night stalking training session with the warriors tomorrow, so we have to be prepared. Do you understand?"

"I think so." Icepaw replied.

"Let's think of a strategy." Graypaw proposed.

"We've got to think of where to hide our pile!" Dapplepaw proposed, eyes shinning.

"Do we get to use the whole territory?" Icepaw asked

"Yes." Amberleaf replied.

Icepaw paused, thinking before saying, "I think we should hide them at Sunningrocks, near the border. That way, the other team will have trouble detecting the scent that we left. They won't be able to distinguish our scent from the border markers."

"Great idea!" Graypaw meowed. "I think that's a good plan."

"Okay." Amberleaf agreed. "But won't Cloudpaw be able to detect the scent? She probably has a sharper nose then regular warriors."

"I planned that to." Icepaw said, his confidence growing. "I know a clump of parsley near Sunningrocks. One cat will have to get it for the plan to work. We'll speckle the leaves around the feathers so Cloudpaw even if Cloudpaw is concentrated on finding the feathers, all the scents will be confusing so she'll have a hard time."

"What if the patrol sees the feathers?" Dapplepaw asked.

"I was thinking we'd cover the pile with another type of herb. I found a patch of nettle that Cloudpaw and Robinwing hadn't collected on my way back. I was going to tell them but now I'm thinking we can use that nettle to hide the pile. They won't hear the pile or taste the pile from a distance, so I think we're good for hiding it."

"Good thinking!" Graypaw exclaimed.

"The only flaw in my plan is that Killer will be occupying RiverClan territory and that might be risky." Icepaw meowed.

"I think it's worth it." Amberleaf meowed.

"Hey!" Branchpaw called. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to play a game." Cloudpaw replied. "Do you want to join?"

"Yes please!" Branchpaw said. "I'll fetch Ripplepaw.

"What about Shellpaw?" Featherpaw asked.

"He's sleeping." Branchpaw snorted. "He hasn't done a thing today."

"Okay." Fireclaw meowed. "We'll get Branchpaw and Amberleaf's team can have Ripplepaw."

"Sounds fair to me." Icepaw shrugged.

"How does this game work?" Ripplepaw asked walking over with Branchpaw. After Crowpaw had explained the game to them, Amberleaf sorted them into their respective teams.

" Remember, if you win you get a moon off dawn patrols! No one gets hurt or the prize gets flushed! Three, two, one, go!" Silverstripe yowled. She was supervising the game. Her kit had died when they where at the Moonstone, from the same bout of sickness that had killed Stoneclaw.

Icepaw rushed into the forest, leading his team towards the nettle patch. "Ripplepaw, I need you to gather this nettle and meet us at Sunningrocks. It plays a critical part in my plan" As he nodded and started collecting the herb, Icepaw led the team to the parsley patch. "Dapplepaw gather this parsley and scatter it around Sunningrocks. We're not allowed to hide things in in accessible places, so this to, plays a critical part in the plan. Amberleaf, when we arrive at Sunningrocks get two stones. One gray and one brown. If you get captured, leave the gray stone if there pile is nearer to the ShadowClan border and the brown one if it's nearer to the RiverClan border. Leave no stone if it's near Fourtrees. Do not tell the other team that Sunningrocks is where the pile is hidden. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Amberleaf nodded. "But shouldn't we wait for the others to arrive with the herbs?"

"Yes, that's a good idea." Icepaw approved. "Graypaw, put the feathers down there." Icepaw said, pointing to a bramble thicket nearby. The gray tom padded off to drop the feathers he was carrying. Then Ripplepaw arrived, his jaws full of nettle.

"Place the nettle on top of the brambles." Icepaw instructed. Ripplepaw dropped his load and meowed, "Who's going to guard while the rest attack?"

"Me." Amberleaf replied. "If I get captured, I'm supposed to leave a gray stone if their pile is near the ShadowClan border and a brown stone if their pile is near the RiverClan border. I'm not supposed to leave a stone if their pile is near Fourtrees."

"If it's near the RiverClan border, I could swim across and ambush them from the river." Ripplepaw offered.

"If it is, then yes please." Icepaw replied, happy to see the RiverClan apprentice trying to help.

After a few moments, Dapplepaw arrived with a heap of parsley.

"Scatter the parsley near that thicket." Icepaw instructed, pointing his tail to where the nettles lay on the bramble thicket where the feather where hidden. Dapplepaw sparkled the strong-smelling herbs around the thicket.

"Right." Icepaw announced. "Amberleaf stay here to guard. But not exactly here. Perch on the rocks so they think the feathers are hidden in the cracks. That's good." He said as the ginger warrior leapt up onto the mound. "Graypaw, Dapplepaw, Ripplepaw, on me. Follow in the triangle that we practiced. Ripplepaw I want you to trail behind so if we get attacked and captured by the other team, you can fetch Amberleaf and come help us. If Amberleaf's not there, follow the scent trail." Ripplepaw nodded as Icepaw explained the rest of his plan. "If we Amberleaf yowling, we go back to Sunningrocks. If the feathers are safe, Amberleaf should have placed a stone in the rocks if the camp isn't near Fourtrees. Does everyone understand?" He asked. The patrol nodded. "Then let's wait here until Amberleaf gets attacked."

They didn't have to wait long before they heard a caterwaul that pierced Icepaw's ears. "Let's head back to Sunningrocks!" Icepaw pressed. His patrol rushed through the undergrowth until they arrived at the clearing where the rocks lay.

"Search the area!" Icepaw ordered. "Look for a stone!" He said as he searched for a pebble that Amberleaf should've left. Then, he spotted a gray stone pressed into the earth along with a paw print next to it.

"I've found the stone!" Icepaw yowled. "Their pile is by the ShadowClan border!" Icepaw tore through the forest until the reek of ShadowClan filled the air. He spotted Cloudpaw guarding the pile and Amberleaf with watchful eyes. Icepaw crept forward until he sprang at Cloudpaw, landing in her and making her fall flat on her belly.

"You're captured now!" Icepaw exclaimed, happy that he was able to sneak up on his sister. "Where's your pile?" Icepaw asked, his snowy tail lashing.

"Tell us prisoner!" Dapplepaw meowed with narrowed eyes and a lashing tail which was just a blur of black, brown and orange fur."

"Okay, Okay, I surrender." Cloudpaw abdicated. "It's under that patch of bracken." She said pointing her white-and-gray tail towards a bracken patch under a ivy-covered ash tree.

"Search it Graypaw. Ripplepaw, free Amberleaf and Dapplepaw, please keep an eye on Cloudpaw."

"The feathers are here!" Graypaw exclaimed.

"Amberleaf, pick up the feathers. The rest of you speed off to base and make sure our feathers are here. I have to escort Cloudpaw back to our base." Dapplepaw nodded as she speed off into the trees along with Graypaw and Ripplepaw. Amberleaf picked up the pile as they padded towards Sunningrocks. A crack sounded behind them and Amberleaf was about to spin around when Icepaw stopped her.

"Cloudpaw's team is following us." He whispered. "We're sourrounded. When I say 'mouse' bolt to Sunningrocks and yowl the victory call."

"Where's your camp?" Cloudpaw asked smoothly.

"Somewhere." Icepaw said, trying to act cool.

"Where exactly?" The gray-and-white she-cat meowed, lashing her tail in frustration.

"You'll see." Icepaw meowed. Suddenly he gave the signal. "Mouse!" He yowled. Amberleaf bolted towards Sunningrocks. Icepaw say a bright flame-coloured pelt follow her. Fireclaw. Icepaw thought. He bounded after the ginger tom and when he was in leaping range, he leapt on the young warrior. They where equally matched in size, but not in training. Fireclaw pretended to go limp, but Icepaw wasn't doped. When Fireclaw tried the lunge, he leapt back. He didn't know any other moves than the one where the attacked cat went limp, so he went with instinct. When Fireclaw lunged at him, he flew backwards and then he aimed a leap on Fireclaw's broad shoulders. He landed squarely and made Fireclaw collapse to the ground. "That's two cats now. Honestly, are you all mouse-brained?"

"I wish that where not the case." Fireclaw meowed. "Then I'd be able to jump over these StarClan cursed brambles."

A yowl broke their conversation. It was the victory yowl! His team had won! He bolted over to Sunningrocks to see the team surrounded by DeathClan rogues. Spider was at their head, his black-and-brown pelt gleaming in the moonlight.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Trespassers in my opinion! Get off DeathClan territory now!"

"This is RiverClan territory!" Ripplepaw hissed.

"You mean those fish faces we wiped out today? I'm sorry to inform you that they're dead!" Spider sneered, showing false pity.

"We survived." Ripplepaw said boldly. "And Leafstar is our leader now!"

"Really?" Spider snorted. "Thanks for informing me you're a 'bigger threat'. Killer will probably wipe out those moor runners next anyway. He likes the forest cats. They cares for Spike and Violet, so we're not at quarrel with you."

Then, Silverstripe emerged in the clearing accompanied by Snowtail, Spottedpelt, Brackentail and Tawnytail.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan land?" Silverstripe questioned them.

"ThunderClan land?" Spider sneered. "This is DeathClan land now."

"Never!" Silverstripe snarled, launching herself at Spider. Yowls exploded in the clearing as the cats met in battle. Icepaw launched himself at a skinny light brown tabby tom. He landed squarely on top and bit down on the tom's neck. The tom wailed as Icepaw let him go, singing him fleeing for his mother. Then, a black tom landed on him. It was Killer!

"You'll regret wounding my brother like that!" Killer snarled as he tried to flip Icepaw over. Icepaw stood his ground. He then leapt into the air, twisted and crushed Killer under him. Hearing a snap he stood up and looked beneath him. Killer was lying still. Icepaw pushed his nose into Killer's fur. Cold. Icepaw thought. Killer's dead. Icepaw felt strange. Killing Killer felt wrong. He then heard a yowl from Spider. "Killer's dead! I'm your new leader!" The black and brown tom exclaimed. "Retreat!" He yowled. The DeathClan cats left the hollow of Sunningrocks and ThunderClan stood there. Then he saw the body. Spottedpelt was lying in a pool of her own blood, a gash in her throat.

"No!" Dapplepaw meowed. "She was my mother!"

"BloodClan will pay for this." Tawnytail hissed. "They've taken my mate and the mother of my kits. I will not rest until every DeathClan cat is lying deeds at my feet."

"I will help you Tawnytail." Dapplepaw hissed. "They. Will. Pay."

"Let's head back to camp." Silverstripe said. She had lost Morningkit to sickness and now a friend to battle. I wonder. Icepaw thought. Is Morningkit part of my forms? Let's find out. Morningkit, come to me. A flash of light appeared, and the tiny kit was standing in front of him.

"Hello Icepaw." She meowed. In her eyes, a light of wisdom appeared, a wisdom much to old for a cat of her age possess.

"Hello Morningkit. Would you like to say hello to Silverstripe?"

"Yes please!" Morningkit squeaked.

"Wait a moment." Icepaw promised as he went to fetch Silverstripe. "Silverstripe, could i have a word with you?"

"Of course!" The silver tabby asked. "About what?"

"I need to show you something." Icepaw said. Morningkit, show yourself to Silverstripe.

A flash of light, and the kit was visible to Silverstripe. Awestruck, the silver warrior didn't know what to say.

"Hello Silverstripe." Morningkit meowed. "It's nice to see you."

Rushing over to Morningkit, Silverstripe ran over to her kit and touched noses with the spirit.

"Are you treated well in StarClan?" Silverstripe fretted.

"Yes I am." The kit replied. "There are many areas in StarClan's hunting grounds, each area reserved to a sub-Clan. I'm in the 'Clan of enteral mothers and kits'. Since the giant Thunderpath was destroyed, and the Twolegs died off and kittypets became kittypets of the Twoleg survivors, the forest grew back and you where able to return because the lake was destroyed. All sub-Clans obey the 'Clan of Greats'. Bluestar, Firestar, Bramblestar and Squirellflight are all part of it. Then there's the Clan of healing which includes Cinderpelt, Leafpool and Alderheart. There's also the Clan of cats part of prophecies called 'the Clan of chosen ones' Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Dovewing are all part of it. There's also the Clan of common cats, wich include my Clan, the Clan of... oh great StarClan, there's to many remember!" Morningkit exclaimed. Then her expression darkened. "There's also the 'Clan of Traitors'. It's on the border with the dark forest. I'm not allowed to go there."

"I'm sure there is." Silverstripe soothed. "But we'll work on it." Silverstripe rounded on him. "She's able to stay, right?"

"Of course Silverstripe." Icepaw soothed. "I'm going to announce to the Clan that I have this power."

"When?" Silverstripe pressed.

"Now." Icepaw decided. He couldn't wait any longer. "There's another addition to my power. I can turn into Morningkit and she can also take a body on the ground, if she wants. But I have the final say. After I announce the power to the Clan, you can take a body if you wish, Morningkit. But she will have to go back to StarClan, because if she stays down for over a day, she gets destroyed."

"Well than send her back now and I'll talk to her later." Silverstripe decided. "Goodbye Morningkit." She added with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"Goodbye Mother." Morningkit meowed.

"I'm satisfied with your service, Morningkit." Icepaw said

A boom sounded as lightning struck the kit, and she was gone.

"Lets' head back to camp." Silverstripe ordered, regaining her old authority.

"Yes Silverstripe." Icepaw meowed. He rushed through the the forest until he arrived at camp, then padded through the camp towards Stormstar's den.

"Stormstar." Icepaw meowed. "I'm going to reveal my powers now."

"Very well." Stormstar meowed. Leaping onto the Highrock, he yowled. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

The cats of ThunderClan filed out of their dens and gathered beneath the Highrock.

"I have something to tell you." Icepaw said. He launched into the explanation of his power and when he was done, an eerie silence was settling into the camp.

"So you can take forms of cats." Hurricaneclaw meowed skeptically. "How do we know you're not lying?"

"Like this." Icepaw said. Concentrating, he felt his size and fur changing. His muscles pumped up and when he opened his eyes, he was an exact replica of Oakfur. "Hello Hurricaneclaw, nice to see you again." Icepaw meowed.

"Very well Icepaw." Hurricaneclaw said. "We can see you have that power."

Changing back into himself, Icepaw leaped down from the Highrock and padded over to join the other apprentices.

"That power is awesome Icepaw!" Crowpaw meowed

"Yeah, you looked exactly like Oakfur!" Dapplpaw added.

"You show them doubters!" Fireclaw meowed encouragingly. Only Featherpaw remained silent.

"What's wrong?" Icepaw asked her

"Nothing." Robinwing replied for her. "She's just lost her voice."

"Oh." Icepaw meowed. Suddenly, Robinwing hissed into his ears. " _The Clans will fall, but you will be the spark of hope, until it's blazed into a flame._ "

"What?" Icepaw meowed

"What, what?" Robinwing asked, looking confused.

"Nothing." Icepaw meowed dismissively. As he padded away into the apprentice's den to get get some rest, he thought about Robinwing's strange words. Was that a prophecy? He asked himself. Settling into his nest, he drifted into sleep. He awoke in a clearing, realizing that he was in the hollow around Fourtrees. A starry cat was padding up to him. Spottedpelt. Icepaw realized.

"Hello Icepaw." The starry tortoiseshell meowed. "I have come to you to share your next power. If you gain another form, you will acquire the ability to summon Crowfeather, a noble WindClan warrior who died after getting into a fight with a fox. This is Crowfeather."

A gray-black tom padded up to him. "Greetings, Icepaw. I hear that if you gain another form, I will be your first ancient form. It's an honour bestowed upon a few cats only."

"Thank you Crowfeather!" Icepaw purred. "I hope you're alright with the whole 'being called from the dead' thing?"

"I'm fine. Now sleep young one." He meowed putting his tail on Icepaw's shoulder. Icepaw felt the clearing disappearing under his feet and woke up in his nest. As layer layer back down to go to sleep, he thought about Robinwing's words. Would he really play part in a prophecy?


End file.
